Cop Outfit
The Cop Outfit is an outfit available in ''Grand Theft Auto 2'', Grand Theft Auto Vice City, Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V, ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. '' Description ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City The Cop uniform in GTA Vice City is that of Vice City Police Department officers. It consists a light brown shirt with white T-shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes. The uniform is obtainable from Washington Beach Police Station. It is used and unlocked during the mission "Cop Land", in which Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance steal VCPD uniforms from a couple of police officers. In No Escape?, Tommy can also change into one after entering Washington Beach Police Station in order to bust out Cam Jones. While wearing the outfit, Vercetti can access the Washington Beach Police Station without attracting police attention, though causing any other infraction will result in a wanted level. Vercetti can also access Fort Baxter Air Base without attracting attention from the Military, though shooting soldiers will cause them to retaliate. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Cop uniform in GTA San Andreas is that of the Los Santos Police Department. It consists a black shirt with white T-shirt, black pants, black shoes and police belt; similar in design as the Medic Uniform. In contrast to Vice City, wearing the uniform does not grant Carl Johnson complete freedom from police attention, as police will open fire on Carl if he enters a police station while armed, or enters the Impound Garage in San Fierro. The uniform is given to Carl by Barbara Schternvart after obtaining 100% progress with her. The uniform can be obtained from Carl's wardrobe. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cop uniform in GTA V is that of the San Andreas Highway Patrol. It consists of a desert tan long-sleeve shirt and pants with a blue necktie, the pants also hold numerous pouches, a radio, and a filled gun holster on the black belt. A namebadge reading "GRANT" is on it. It also has a blue/black helmet with the SAHP badge charged in the center. Wearing the outfit does not grant freedom from police attention. This uniform is also seen on motorcycle officers at different locations throughout San Andreas. This uniform is similar to the one worn by California Highway Patrol officers. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Cop uniform in GTA Online is that of the LSPD. In the Prison Break - Station setup mission for The Prison Break heist added in the Heists Update, two players in the "Station" team have to dress up as cops to steal a prison bus schedule. It is also featured in the Versus mission Crooked Cop. Availability Grand Theft Auto 2 * Only during certain missions. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Found inside the locker room of the Washington Beach police station, after the mission "Cop Land". Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Acquired after achieving 100% relationship with Barbara Schternvart. Grand Theft Auto V *Found inside safehouses for Michael and Trevor, after completing the story. Grand Theft Auto Online *Only worn during Prison Break - Station, Hasta La Vista III, and optionally wearable in Crooked Cop. Unobtainable outside of these missions. Gallery 2D Universe ClaudeSpeed-GTA2-cop.PNG|Claude Speed wearing the cop outfit in Grand Theft Auto 2. 3D Universe CopOutfit-GTAVC.png|Tommy Vercetti wearing the cop outfit in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Cop outfit (GTASA).jpg|Carl Johnson wearing the cop outfit in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. HD Universe CopOutfitM_GTAV.png|Michael De Santa wearing the cop outfit in Grand Theft Auto V. CopOutfitT_GTAV.png|Trevor Philips wearing the cop outfit in Grand Theft Auto V. Police Outfit-GTAO.jpg|Two players wearing the cop outfit in GTA Online. s5FYz_rq4EW1ijQrdeG8Iw_0_0.jpg|GTA Online's protagonist in cop outfit with the hat on. Ql5cxmE63ECZwc5TLv2KSQ_0_0.jpg|Cop Belt for the GTA online's cop outfit. aVoVnz4DNUm0ZloNYSC1Rg_0_0.jpg|GTA Online's protagonist in Cop outfit. lWajMW44nEmAfBVmUQ9NNA_0_0.jpg|Cop outfit's shirt and badge. ZYOwq9_FoUu3gUOm1bYRyQ_0_0.jpg|Cop outfit's pants and boots. t37C4GafvEWzOS9R8pPaeQ_0_0.jpg|Cop outfit's hat. GTAV-Heists-Update-45.jpg|Official screenshot from the Heists Update, displaying two GTA Online players wearing the Cop Outfit during a heist. GTAV-Heists-Update-31.jpg|Another official screenshot from the Heists Update depicting the outfit. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Rockstar removed the Cop Outfit from ''GTA Online'' players' Saved Outfits after the Gunrunning update that were obtained through means of glitches in the aforementioned mission appearances. This marked the final state of the outfit regarding freemode availability. See Also *Clothing in GTA Vice City *Clothing in GTA San Andreas *Clothing in GTA V pl:Mundur policji Category:Clothing Category:Outfits Category:Outfits in GTA Vice City Category:Outfits in GTA San Andreas Category:Clothing in GTA V Category:Clothing in GTA Online